Training, education and dissemination of information are important components of the center. As part of this, seminars and lectures are held on topics related to lasers in medicine. One of the important features is to hold a one day workshop on an appropriate topic and bring together researchers in multidisciplinary areas from academic institutions, hospitals and industry to have in depth discussions on the subject. The use of fluorescence and Raman spectroscopic techniques as tools for diagnosis of disease were discussed. At the end, opportunities were available for audience to participate in discussion with the speakers. As an another component, special training on center facilities are provided to collaborators and other users of the center.